Andrew Van Horn (New Earth)
New Bloods Soon after this incident, Andrew's connection with the aliens draws him to Metropolis, where veteran superheroes are battling the creature that the parasites have brought forth. Andrew works with dozens of other 'New Bloods', people who have acquired powers when attacked. Eventually, the superheros are freed and the aliens are destroyed. Gunfire learns his father had profited from weapons sales to terrorists. He works to nuetralize this and comes into conflict with 'Dominion', a former employee of his father's business. Dominion runs a group called the 'Oblivion Front' but Gunfire soon takes it, and Oblivion, down. Gunfire was seen as one of the many prisoners in stasis tubes after the Ultra-Humanite, using the magic of Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt, conquers the world. cuts off Gunfire's hands.]] Infinite Crisis In the events of "Infinite Crisis", the Secret Society of Super-Villains gathered an army to march on Metropolis during the "Battle of Metropolis". An army of heroes, including Gunfire, is gathered by the information broker Oracle. A massive battle ensues, with fatalities on both sides.Villains United Special #1 The Day Evil Won Around the time of the Final Crisis, Van Horn was active with the Blood Pack once again. After Hook was killed by "Prometheus", the Blood Pack went on a citywide chase across the rooftops tracking him down... only to be ambushed by the genuine Prometheus. In the attack, Prometheus pinioned van Horn and cut his hands off, before teleporting away. Although van Horn likely survived, it probably means the end of his heroic career. | Powers = * : Gunfire is able to agitate the atoms present in matter and either cause said objects to explode or convert a portion of their mass to directed blasts of concussive energy. Originally, the objects needed to have a topological focal point for the blasts (such as the tip of a crowbar or a metal pipe). Eventually, due to much of their mass being converted to energy, the objects tend to disintegrate. If Gunfire attempts to use an object without a defined topological focal point (i.e. perfect sphere like a snowglobe), it would become a timed explosive, like a hand grenade. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gunfire was created as part of DC's 1993 Bloodlines event, along with dozens of others, and had his own short-lived series. * Gunfire's ability to convert matter to energy is similar to an ability possessed by Marvel Comics' Gambit. | Trivia = * On two separate occasions, Gunfire has opted to release a concussive force blast without using an object. He was able to agitate atoms in the air in front of his hands and released enough energy to send his father flying through a wall. This would seem to indicate that his abilities also function on non-solid materials, since air itself has no defined focal point. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Gunfire (comics) | Links = }} Category:1993 Character Debuts